


En el que Kenma pierde el monopolio de la ducha

by Bubbaloo



Series: Slices of Life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kuroken Roommate AU, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Kozume Kenma, Pre-Relationship, Shower Problems, flatmates AU, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbaloo/pseuds/Bubbaloo
Summary: "Apartó las sábanas de un golpe y se sentó en la cama. No solo le robaba el agua caliente cuando ni siquiera pagaba el alquiler sino que además se iba a zampar su comida.
No sabía si era por el hecho de que no había cenado anoche, de que Oikawa llevaba tres semanas con esta rutina o de que hacía mucho que no comía tortitas, pero la ira le corría por todo el cuerpo. En un momento se había levantado, se había puesto una sudadera vieja y estaba plantado frente a la cocina."____Forma parte de "Slice of life" un AU en el que Kenma se ve forzado a compartir piso con Kuroo y las consecuencias que ello conlleva.





	

Lo bueno que tenía su tercer año de carrera era el horario. Esa era una de las razones por las que había elegido esa universidad, la distancia con Tokyo y que Hinata también fuera era un plus bastante bueno. Pero no se iba a mentir, la idea de que sus clases no empezaran hasta las 10 y que en el tercer año la gran mayoría fueran a las 12 era demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo.

Dormir era algo maravilloso, sobre todo por las mañanas cuando la casa se quedaba vacía; y más ahora que ya empezaba a bajar la niebla mientras amanecía. Si tantas especies en todo el mundo realizaban esta acción, algunas incluso era de lo poco que hacían, tenía que ser algo bueno. Al menos esto era lo que pensaba Kenma, quien agradecía profundamente la manera silenciosa y tranquila que tenía Akaashi de comportarse, lo que le permitía disfrutar de sus horas de sueño sin ninguna perturbación. Para alguien con insomnio conseguir pegar ojo por la noche era tan sencillo como lanzar una moneda y que cayese de canto.

Se acurrucó perezoso contra la pared, hecho un burrito en sus sábanas. Por fin había conseguido dejar de tiritar, se había desvelado a las cuatro de la madrugada y se había tenido que levantar a por la manta del salón para poder volver a sentir las manos. Después, al ver que no conciliaba más el sueño, se rindió y decidió terminar de pasarse el juego de Zelda por enésima vez en la DS a ver si de esa forma se le cansaban los ojos. Cosa que había pasado ahora, que serían las ocho de la mañana.

_No_ , pensó irritado al oír caer el agua de la ducha, _son las siete todavía._

Las ventajas de compartir piso con Hinata y Akaashi, a parte del hecho fundamental de que ya conocían su forma de ser y tuvo que evitar los primeros momentos incómodos de convivir con un extraño, era que ninguno usaba la ducha. Bueno, alguna que otra vez sí, pero solía ser los fines de semana; el resto de días Akaashi usaba el gimnasio y Hinata invadía la casa de su novio -ya vivía allí incluso antes de mudarse-.

Lo malo que tenía haber compartido piso solo con gente a la que ya conocía era que no estaba habituado a tratar temas de convivencia directamente, en una conversación. Con solo usar un par de veces la ducha y quedarse ahí durante casi una hora, gastando completamente el agua caliente, ambos compañeros captaron la idea de que Kenma no iba a mover el grifo hacia el agua fría ni inconscientemente y les dio igual, por suerte para él. Se había acostumbrado tanto a darse baños con espuma que le era imposible despedirse de ellos, además todavía le quedaban sales de baño y no las iba a desaprovechar.

Así que cuando Kuroo se mudó al piso Kenma asumió que Akaashi le había informado de todas esas reglas - _peculiaridades_ \- que tenía, para evitar tener que decirlas él. No es que diera por hecho que eso había pasado, pero lo hacía; Akaashi era ese tipo de persona. Él simplemente debía encargarse de que todo saliera bien y, si le tocaba a Kenma hacer algo —con mayor peligro si la acción incluía el contacto con otro ser humano—, sabía que nada iba a estar controlado. Así funcionaba su relación, esas eran sus reglas y Kenma esperaba, _sabía_ , que iban a seguir así. Akaashi era un maniático del orden, al menos le quedaba esa carta.

Pero no contó con el hecho de que su nuevo compañero era intocable por el simple motivo del gran sacrificio que estaba haciendo por el novio de su mejor amigo, por pagar el alquiler de un mes más del que llevaba viviendo allí y trasladarse casi corriendo. Según le había contado Akaashi, Bokuto tuvo que reconocer que Iron man era mejor que Capitán América como una de las condiciones. 

_Como si eso fuera un gran sacrificio_ , pensó rodando los ojos.

Se removió incómodo en la cama, ya no le parecía un lugar tan cerca del paraíso como había pensado unos minutos atrás. Era pensar un poco en él y el estómago le gruñía, clara señal de que ni su bilis le aceptaba -por supuesto que no le había llegado el olor del desayuno-.

Lo que le molestaba de todo esto no era el hecho de que Kuroo hubiera decidido gastar su querida y apreciada agua caliente en pleno invierno. Era consciente de que ambos compartían un piso y tenía que aguantarse en ciertas cosas. Sino que sabía que iba al gimnasio con Akaashi -también le había visto ir y volver con la bolsa de deporte- y que aprovechaba para ducharse allí porque venía demasiado limpio para alguien que se tira dos horas todos los días haciendo ejercicio. Probablemente correr en la cinta o cardio, las camisetas de deporte ajustadas tampoco dejaban demasiado a la imaginación.

Apartó rápidamente el pensamiento de su cabeza.

Ese _no_ era el tema.

¿Pero cuánto llevaba ese tío en la ducha?

Estaba tan harto de todo que se sorprendió a sí mismo. Sopesó si estaba lo suficientemente cabreado como para levantarse de la cama, ¿realmente merecía la pena?

Las tripas le rugieron.

Bueno, podía aprovechar y coger algo de la despensa.

—¡Oikawa!

Escuchó un extraño sonido proveniente de la ducha, que interpretó como una contestación.

—¿¡Cuánta hambre tienes!? —Oyó la voz de Kuroo desde la cocina.

Apartó las sábanas de un golpe y se sentó en la cama. No _solo_ le robaba el agua caliente cuando ni siquiera pagaba el alquiler sino que _además_ se iba a zampar su comida.

No sabía si era por el hecho de que no había cenado la noche anterior, de que Oikawa llevaba tres semanas con esta rutina o de que hacía mucho que no comía tortitas, pero la ira le corría por todo el cuerpo. En un momento se había levantado, se había puesto una sudadera que usaba para estar por casa y estaba plantado frente a la cocina.

—No puede ducharse aquí. —Apretó los puños contra su cuerpo.

En un principio pensó que Kuroo no le había oído, seguía de espaldas a él trasteando con la sartén completamente absorto en su tarea, hasta que un notó un ligero movimiento en sus hombros y vio cómo se volvía.

A pesar de la vergüenza que sintió después, lo primero que pensó fue que había acertado en su rutina de ejercicios porque las horas de cardio estaban bien reflejadas, marcadas y definidas en su torso. Cuando volvió a su habitación, el tiempo le hizo pensar si no sentía el frío pero en el momento en el que quedaron cara a cara y pudo ver su sonrisa de lado, no se le pasó por la cabeza preocuparse por la salud de aquel idiota.

—Qué madrugador.

—La ducha de esta casa no es pública.

—Buenos días a ti también, —cogió con una mano el plato repleto de tortitas y con la otra guió a Kenma hacia la mesa—, sueles estar muerto a estas horas. ¿Qué fuerza te ha arrastrado fuera de tu cascarón?

Se sentó sin pensar dos veces en lo que el más alto le había dicho y agarró con más fuerza de la necesaria el vaso de zumo.

—No puedes traer gente a ducharse. —La bebida no le duró ni dos tragos. Es que hasta compraba naranjas y las exprimía en vez de simplemente coger la botella de litro de zumo de naranja, como hacía todo el mundo.

—Porque gastan tu querida agua caliente. —Con la boca llena de tortitas y la miel escurriéndole por la barbilla el tono burlón se acrecentó porque parecía que estaba sentado con un niño insufrible de ocho años, al menos le impedía poner su característica sonrisa.

—Son las reglas de compartir piso. —Tampoco sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso, su frase inicial ya lo decía todo. El sentido común de Kuroo tendría que hacer el resto.

A veces olvidaba que Kuroo era el mejor amigo de Bokuto, quien había decidido que la mejor manera de que Akaashi le perdonara era serenarle a las cuatro de la mañana un martes. Vivían en un cuarto. La idea fue una mierda, evidentemente, pero acabaron follando de todas formas.

—Entonces sabrás, —cogió el plato de tortitas y se sirvió unas cuantas más después de haber servido a Kenma— que como compañeros ambos tenemos derecho a ese agua. Tú decides usarla y yo opto por ser un buen amigo.

Kenma contuvo una carcajada, porque tenía la boca llena y las tortitas estaban demasiado buenas como para desperdiciarlas. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse puesto a comer. ¿De verdad este idiota de pelo absurdo le podía poner de tan mala leche que ni se daba cuenta de cuántas tortitas se había comido?

—Esto no funciona así. —Casi murmuró, ya había perdido toda la confianza o quizá solo había sido hambre.

Rodó los ojos al mirar al frente y ver la diversión reflejada en el rostro del otro, menos mal que el pelo le tapaba parte de la cara.

—Oye, si quieres lo comentamos con Akaashi en la comida.

Ni siquiera intentaba disimular que se estaba riendo de él. Kenma quería lanzarle algo, lo que fuera, pero el bote de miel estaba demasiado lejos. Agarró con fuerza el tenedor. _No, piensa en el alquiler. Piensa en Akaashi._ El rostro serio del pelinegro se le vino a la cabeza, juzgándole. Se levantó de manera abrupta, sobresaltando al otro, y lo miró fijamente. Le quitó el vaso de zumo que todavía estaba intacto y se lo bebió de un trago.

—Espero que se te quede el pelo así.

—Tendríamos que desayunar juntos más a menudo.

Se giró sin mirarlo y se encerró en su habitación. Kuroo se iría con su amigo en media hora, entonces podría dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Ese momento en el que tienes que estudiar porque se avecinan cinco exámenes de golpe y tu cerebro no deja de decirte que edites este fic y lo subas hoy, como distracción. En fin, espero que al menos os haya entretenido tanto como a mí（⌒▽⌒ゞ  
> Ya sabéis que todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas y que intentaré subir otra parte en cuanto pueda.  
> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> https://twitter.com/Dontbeciruela


End file.
